dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Finding Nathaniel
Architect decision bug in save imports I imported a save in which I had killed the Architect, but Nathaniel still stated that he had been spared. However I remember that when I had imported the save the decision in the list showed that the Architect was killed. So I think this is not an import bug but a bug in quest itself. And removing the information from the Notes section.IP no. 59.95.169.10 (talk) 09:34, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Getting the quest. How do you use the console commands to get this quest? Open console; type in "runscript zz_dae_debug" (without quotes); hit "enter" ''Choose option path: Plot Jump, Secondary Plots, One Offs, Work With A Plot, Finding Nathaniel, Set Plot Flag, Quest Accepted Quest will be added directly to your journal, skipping the dialogue with Delilah Howe.-- (talk) 01:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: Used the console to start the quest, but it still screwed up.. I found Nathaniel and the first survivor, but the quest marker over that survivor persisted after talking to him, and the rest of the enemies and survivors never spawned. I was able to go back into the console, set the quest as completed (following the same option path) and receive the quest reward. Patches to solve these glaring mistakes. Maybe the folks at Bioware should solve glaring errors like this one, the saved game imports, and the flags...etc. (in Lowtown as well, the conspirators, sacred ashes scam...etc.) rather than releasing some practically useless patch. And don't they have TESTERS over there, to TEST the game before releasing it? These are such glaring mistakes that they become apparent immediately. Why must the responsibility to point out these glaring mistakes fall on the disappointed/irritated/angry player who easily runs into them? Why don't the TESTERS find these nearly game-breaking mistakes when they TEST the game? Incompetence. :DA2 team apparently didnt do very good job at game testing, at least not with savegame imports... on the other hand, these are not game-breaking issues, it will only annoy you when you played DAO. However, they should have noticed at least hundred other bugs that ARE game-breaking. I just hope that SWTOR and ME3 will have much more exensive testing --AriesCZ (talk) 20:58, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :: My guess is that it's less a case of the testers being incompetent, and more a case of the QA staff not being given enough time to do their job right. Either way, BW is at fault. We know they rushed the score, so it wouldn't be surprising if they rushed other elements. --Morgan-wolf (talk) 21:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Does this quest launch if you killed The Architect? In my first play through I used a character who had killed The Architect. In that one I was able to do this quest. In my second play through I used a character who had killed The Architect and I was given the quest Fool's Gold instead. The article lists this as a bug; however I suspect acquisition of this quest is dependent on letting The Architect survive. Anyone know for sure? JonBradbury (talk) 06:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I imported a save where I killed the Architect. I got the quest, but the flag was set incorrectly, and Nathaniel said my Warden-Commander spared him. Rosenoire (talk) 11:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I do actually. I imported and Awakening save where I spared the Architect, sent people up to the Mountains for the Sacred Ashes (Origins), foiled the Conspirators (Awakening) and non of the related quest show up in DAII. And instead of the Howe quest, I get Fool's Gold in Act 2. Bioware should fix these glaring mistakes rather than releasing useless patches. Hero of Ferelden Does this quest trigger if you use the default Hero of Ferelden past? I don't think so dude i just finished the game with this default story and all the quests and yet no sign of this quest =/ maybe it's a bug,maybe the cousland killed nathaniel or nathaniel died in sigil i'm not sure ''Italic text'' You get the quest in the third act automatically if you selected "The Martyr" default past. "Hero of Ferelden" spawns Fool's Gold only. Quirkynature (talk) 04:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Not exclusive with Fool's Gold I played Fool's gold in Act 2, then used console to activate this quest, and guess who I found standing with Dworkin's sibling? One of the dwarves I rescued (Merin) during Fool's gold, who is now a Warden. So these quest should not be mutually exclusive. They are at least three years apart, after all... So it seems that Fool's Gold should be avaible always, and Finding Nathaniel only if you import save with Nathaniel alive or Martyr preset. --AriesCZ (talk) 19:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Quest seems little bugged, you are unable to talk to Glavonak, because Merin interrupts that he is surprised to see you again. However, you can continue forward, kill some darkspwan, find Carver (or Bethany, i guess), talk for a while, get interrupted by approaching darkspawn. After you dispatch them (they have three Ogres, but that is not much of a problem by the time you do this quest), nathaniel says, he does not feel any darkspawn, and is overjoyed that he will get to see his sister and nephew. Quest completed --AriesCZ (talk) 19:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :It might not have originally been intended to be exclusive, so there was dialogue for events that happened during fools gold recorded, but at some later stage they were made exclusive, probably to balance out quests and experience in the overall game. Fool's Gold has appeared in every playthrough I have tried, even the "Martyr" background. I don't think its connected to Nathaniel at all but instead just successfully completing the deep roads expedition. With other criteria sometimes causing it to not appear. It seems idiotic to replace an Act 3 quest (Finding Nathaniel) with an Act 2 quest, more likely any replacement quest would be Act 3 also (so random gear and exp values were similar). Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 12:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok I just got the quest with the No Compromise background so maybe it is dependent on something else. I don't know if it changes anything but I also made the deal with the hunger demon in the Deep Roads where as I usually just kill it :Which of the quests: Fools Gold of Finding Nathaniel? If the latter, it is ok and is written in the article (Acquisition) Asherinka (talk) 08:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Patches On my first DA 2 playthrough I imported a warden from Witch Hunt who didn't have Nathaniel in the party at the end of Awakening and I still got this quest but Leliana didn't say the "Dear to me" line, Several months later I downloaded the patches for my second playthrough using the same import and Leliana did say her line but I didn't get this quest So is the bug chance random or did the patches fix some things and break others? (Xbox 360) If Anders died in Awakening? So, on Youtube I've seen a video where during this quest Nathaniel is surprised to see Anders, because he is dead. Anders says something about it obviously wasn't him, all mages look alike in robes. However, as "Anders is dead" isn't one of the listed plot flags in the import, however it IS one that is in the save files (which you can find by looking at the save in a save editor/save creator), has anyone imported an "Anders dead" save file and seen this cutscene trigger, or is it another one of the broken flags, and the Youtube video was modded back in? AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 22:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) It is just a plot hole created by Bioware, like the appearance of Zevran and Leli, even when you killed them. Finnyanne (talk) 22:32, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I know that... I'm asking if the scenes trigger properly or not? I know there are a ton of bugs with stuff in the save files not being read properly, I'm wondering if this is one of them. I guess I'll just have to use Gibbed's DA Save Creator to create up really nasty save file and check it out myself heh. Kill off Anders, kill off Leliana, defile the ashes... AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 22:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Got there too late Well... that was the first time I played this only for there to be no Temmerin Glavonak. and for Nathaniel to tell me they'd got there too late, wasted our time. Thought we would always be in time ! I am mistaken, I wander back and we must have jumped him for Temmerin is in his usual place cowering. Must be a bug I've encountered, but in that case why the Nathaniel speech ? (talk) 16:31, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Reason for it not working I might have found the reason for this quest not triggering if you did not bring him with you in the battle with The Mother. Right before you go to face The Mother you can look to see the description of vigil's keep if you went to save Amaranthine saying the it was destroyed by darkspawn. Now what I noticed when I imported my save file from Awakening when I went to play Witch Hunt is that, unlike Origins where it had a save file after the battle with the Archdemon, the newest save file was the one I personally created right before the fighting the mother. My first time fighting The Mother I brought Anders instead of Nathaniel. When I imported this file into Dragon Age 2 during one of Anders quests he mentioned something about having a friend that supported him. Once I realized that Finding Nathaniel wouldn't trigger I went back and instead of bringing Anders I brought Nathaniel to fight The Mother. Now when I talked to Anders instead of saying that he had a friend that supported him he said he had a fight with a friend(I had full friendship with Anders each time). This, along with what AbsolutGrndZer0 said in "If Anders died in Awakening?", makes me believe that the friend he was talking about was the first time was the Warden and second time the "friend" was not the Warden. This lead me to the conclusion that since Awakening doesn't let doesn't let you have an Epilogue save is that the only companions that survive are the one you took with you to face The Mother. So when you import your game from Awakening it reads the three companions you brought with you as "Alive" and the ones you didn't as "KIA" or "MIA".